Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z AgnessAngel
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Witam w kolejnym wywiadzie z serii Wikianin zza garażu. Dzisiaj mamy wywiad z AgnessAngel. Zapraszam o: ---- 1. Witam Cię Agness w Wikianinie zza garażu! Przedstaw się, opowiedz nam coś o sobie i przedstaw to w textwallu. Witam wszystkich czytających te wywiady. Jest mi bardzo miło, iż zostałam zaproszona do jednego z nich. Mam na imię Agnieszka, jednak w świecie internetu posługuję się nickiem AgnessAngel. Używam go właściwie na wszystkich stronach na jakich można odnaleźć moją aktywność zaczynając od różnych wikii, przez DeviantART, NationalGeographic, Fecebook, Tekstowo, a kończąc zaś na moim koncie na PlayStation. Jestem matką, mój syn skończy niedługo 5 lat. Mimo to i mimo mego “podeszłego” już wieku interesuje się zupełnie innymi rzeczami niż matki, me rówieśniczki które znam. Moje otoczenie często uważa mnie za wariatkę, ale mój mężczyzna kocha moje szaleństwa. Dla mnie, zaś liczy się tylko jego zdanie o mojej osobie. Uwielbiam gry z ładnymi kobietami, kwiaty w naturalnym ich środowisku (ewentualnie w doniczce, nigdy w wazonie), wieloryby i koty. Nie wierzę w szczerą przyjaźń na naszym świecie, dlatego nie mam przyjaciół. Jest jednak wiele osób, które bardzo lubię i szanuję, a jeszcze więcej takich których nie lubię. Bywam złośliwa i wredna, ale staram się z tym walczyć, bo choć są to ponoć cechy ludzi inteligentnych, to każdy inteligentny człowiek powinien wiedzieć, że czasem mu to nie przystoi i źle o nim świadczy. To chyba tyle jeśli chodzi o mój wstęp. 2. Jakie przedmioty w szkole lubiłaś najbardziej? Najbardziej lubiłam biologię, zawsze była moim ulubionym przedmiotem. Nie musiałam poświęcać nawet czasu by się jej uczyć, bo sama wchodziła mi do głowy. Wystarczyły mi lekcje i czasem czytanie książki, bo bardzo lubiłam je czytać. Dziś już książki do biologi nie są takie ciekawe jak za moich czasów. 3. Czy studiowałaś? Nie, niestety nie poszłam na studia. W tym okresie moje życie się trochę skomplikowało i musiałam porzucić plany studiowania na rzecz pracy. Wiem, że niektórzy potrafią to połączyć, ale do mnie takie życie nie przemawia. Pracujący student na nic nie ma czasu. 4. Jakie są Twoje największe zainteresowania? Największe moje zainteresowanie to wieloryby, bo one są ogólnie największe na świecie jeśli chodzi o żywe istoty :). Poza tym są one dla mnie także najważniejszym z moich zainteresowań, gdyż interesuje się nimi od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Zbieranie informacji o nich było moim pierwszym poważnym hobby i zaczęłam się tym zajmować jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły podstawowej. Inne moje dzisiejsze zainteresowania takie jak fotografia czy gry “przyszły” do mnie dużo, dużo później. 5. Opowiedz mi o pasji do fotografii. Cieszę się, że zadałaś mi to pytanie/polecenie :) , ponieważ fotografia jest dziś czymś na co poświęcam sporą część mojego czasu. Zdecydowanie więcej fotografuję wiosną i latem, gdyż na moich zdjęciach widnieją głównie kwiaty i inne rośliny, czasem motyle i sporadycznie inne zwierzęta. Późną jesienią i zimą fotografuję dużo mniej jednak zawsze coś wpadnie mi w oko, dlatego też nie porzucam tej pasji całkowicie na zimniejszy okres roku. Poza tym zawsze pozostaje mi fotografia kulinarna czyli robienie zdjęć przygotowanym przeze mnie posiłkom. 6. Czy znalazłaś już jakąś ciekawą ofertę pracy? Aktualnie nie,nadal szukam pracy. 7. Jak spędzisz walentynki? Nie jestem fanką tego święta, bo moim zdaniem ludzie źle je interpretują. To dzień zakochanych czyli tych którzy dopiero zaczynają wkraczać na drogę miłości, ludzi którzy jeszcze nie kochają, lecz są pod wpływem zauroczenia i tacy powinni obchodzić to święto. Ludzie w stałych związkach powinni obdarzać się świadoma miłością i to każdego dnia , a nie tylko raz w roku 14 lutego. Mnie to święto nie jest potrzebne, gdyż nie jest ono jak już pisałam do mnie skierowane. Ja moją miłością cieszę się każdego dnia i nie potrzebuje do tego specjalnego święta by ja celebrować. 8. Co myślisz o Adamie Mickiewiczu? Myślę, że był wspaniałym litewskim poetą, bo to Litwa była dla niego ojczyzną. Jako poetę cenie go jak wielu innych dobrych lub jak on znakomitych poetów. Jako człowieka nie zamierzam go oceniać, bo nie niby po co. 9. Czy lubisz miętówki? Nie lubię ani miętówek, ani ogólnie niczego co ma smak mięty. Jedyna miętowa rzecz na której smak się świadomie decyduję to pasta do zębów, bo te o innym smaku są jeszcze paskudniejsze. 10. Jak trafiłaś na wiki? Zaczęłam oglądać MLP kiedy siedzenie w domu z małym dzieckiem zanudzało mnie już na śmierć i to właśnie ta nuda skłoniła mnie do mojej pierwszej edycji na tej zresztą wiki. Uznałam to bowiem za ciekawy pomysł na zabicie ogromnych ilości wolnego czasu, a potem jakoś tak poszło. Bywało różnie, ale jestem tu do dziś, a w miedzy czasie zwiedziłam też trochę innych wikii. 11. Prosiłaś o łatwą matmę soo... W biblioteczce na pierwszej półce znajduje się 27 książek, na drugiej jest 27 książek, a na trzeciej półce jest 16 książek. Ile książek znajduje się w tej biblioteczce? ''' W tej biblioteczce znajduje się 70 książek. Dziękuje za wyrozumiałość XD '''12. Czy znasz kogoś sławnego? Np. mnie? Znam wielu sławnych ludzi, ale nie osobiście. XD 13. Jak nazwiesz swoje drugie dziecko? A co jeśli to będą bliźniaki? Drugie dziecko w zależności od płci, zamierzamy z moim mężczyzną nazwać Alicja lub Karol. Bliźniaki nie urodziły się jeszcze nigdy, ani w rodzinie Adama ani w mojej, dlatego jest raczej mało prawdopodobne by nam się przytrafiło takie szczęście, dlatego nie planowaliśmy jeszcze imion w takiej sytuacji. 14. Czy pytam o trudne rzeczy? Nie, moim zdaniem pytania są bardzo przyjemne i miło się na nie odpowiada i nie sprawiają żadnej trudności. 15. Jakaś śmieszna historia z Twojego życia? W moim życiu było wiele ciekawych i zabawnych historii, jednak większość z nich nie nadaje się do opisania. Gdyż zajęłoby to mnóstwo bajtów. Z krótszych i w miarę zabawnych mogę wybrać taką kiedy moja polonistka z liceum uciekała w popłochu ze szkoły po mojej ustnej maturze. Powiedziała wtedy moim koleżankom, że nie może się ze mną spotkać, gdyż zdałam na 100 % a ona postawiła mi 2 z polskiego na maturalnym świadectwie i to przecież wstyd spojrzeć mi w oczy, skoro się tak pomyliła. 16. Czym zajmujesz się w wolnych chwilach? Chwile wolne spędzam głównie na robieniu zdjęć, graniu w moje ukochane Dead or Alive 5 i przeglądaniu różnych wiki. 17. Pozdrowienia dla kogoś? Pozdrawiam mojego Adama. Zaś z wiki Ciebie Leno, Sarę Anetę i Titiego. 18. Pożegnajta się i dzięki za wywiad o: Dziękuję za przeprowadzenie ze mną wywiadu i papatki A więc, to ostatni wywiad który rozpocznie przerwę na jakieś 5 miesięcy. Pod koniec czerwca powinny wrócić, bo mam kilka osób na oku do wywiadu, ale chcę jeszcze poczekać z nimi. To tyle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach